


campfire

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cute slightly tipsy soft seokgyuhao uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao go camping together.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Wangjibunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangjibunny/pseuds/Wangjibunny) in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> _Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao have been friends since they were kids and finally in their 20s they decided to go on that road drip they aways wanted._  
>  -  
>  _They're spending the night on a camping site and Seokmin is looking at the other two boys fight over marshmallows around the fireplace and suddenly, 5yo Mingyu and Minghao fighting over cookies appear in front of his eyes. God, has he loved them both since then?_

> _Brightly shining in the night sky_  
>  _Is the sound of our song_  
>  _The sound of our laughter_  
>  _The fire keeps sparking_  
>  _And I see our memories_  
>  _Shining brighter_
> 
> _-"Campfire" by Seventeen_

They've been planning this trip for years now.

When they were children giggling in Mingyu's room, when they were teenagers stressed over their homework, when they were young adults and Mingyu had just gotten his driver's license and was absolutely determined to be the one to drive them around.

Now, not only are they all adults, but they're also adults who are finally able to simultaneously take time off to go on this "trip" at all.

Seokmin starts his day with blues and oranges and pinks, the sunlight streaming in through his tiny window and forcing him to wake as the day does. He sighs, lying in bed for a long while as he contemplates whether or not he should just go back to sleep, but then his phone buzzes and he once again thinks, _It's today, we're finally going on the trip today._

The text is from Mingyu and it's a reminder that he'd be picking Seokmin up in just a couple of hours. Seokmin smiles softly at it and responds with, _"Okay! :D See you soon."_

Seokmin starts his day with a beating heart. 

They've been planning this trip for years now.

He gets out of bed.

"Mingyu, you remembered the marshmallows, right?" Minghao asks from the backseat. Mingyu rolls his eyes but nods.

"Don't worry, Seok's already reminded me. We have them."

"He _almost_ forgot," Seokmin snickers, scrolling through his phone. Mingyu gives him a look of betrayal.

"Well, good thing I have you to remind me, huh?"

Minghao laughs. "Don't sound so offended. Seokmin only reminded you because I reminded him."

"We are a Unit," Seokmin says seriously. "The three of us together are unstoppable."

And while both Minghao and Mingyu laugh at his joke, Seokmin means it wholeheartedly. They've always been like this, ever since they were children and hadn't yet fully experienced the world for what it is.

They were inseparable as kids and they're inseparable now.

The campsite they were going to was in Taeanhaean National Park and while Mingyu had been once with his family, it was a new experience for Minghao and Seokmin.

"It's by the sea," Mingyu says for the fifth time that car ride. "It's really beautiful."

Minghao snorts from the backseat. "We've looked up pictures, Mingyu."

"Also, you've told us like five times," Seokmin adds, grinning.

Mingyu sighs. "Okay, but you won't truly realize until you _see_ it, you know?"

"Then drive faster," comments Minghao.

"I'm going the fastest I can go."

"Then shush. We'll see it soon."

Seokmin laughs, turning his head so he's looking out the window, watching the world pass them by. "I'm excited. It'll be fun."

Mingyu makes a noise of agreement. "Hell yeah it will be."

Seokmin smiles. 

The sun is bright when they arrive at their campsite. Not so bright that it makes it uncomfortable to be outside but bright enough that they work up a sweat setting up their tent.

"This is fun," Seokmin says, sitting down on the ground as he watches Mingyu struggle to put it up. Minghao is sitting next to him, his hand nearly touching Seokmin's and Seokmin feels his awareness of that fact settling deep into his bones.

Seokmin already knows why. He won't admit it.

"Says you," Mingyu finally retorts just as he finishes putting it up.

"Look, we did our turns. It's yours now."

"Besides," Minghao says, a teasing smile on his face. "You look so cute working up a sweat."

At that, Mingyu's complaints only grow louder, which only makes Seokmin and Minghao grin wider. Seokmin's heart is beating loudly loudly loudly. _This is fun_ , he thinks. _I'm glad we all came here_.

"Well, it's done," Mingyu finally finishes with. " _Now_ can we eat?"

"We have meat, right?" Seokmin asks, standing up to dig around in the cooler. Mingyu comes up beside him, his shoulder brushing Seokmin's softly. Seokmin tries not to pay attention to it. He tries not to pay attention to it. Mingyu reaches down, pulling up nice beef they bought especially for this.

"Of course I brought the meat. Why are the two of you determined to bully me so much today, huh? What did I ever do to you?"

"Sadly, exist," Minghao quips, coming up and wrapping his arm around Mingyu's waist. Seokmin swallows. They look good together. The two of them, wrapped up in each other. Seokmin takes the initiative to put his own arm around Mingyu's waist, the three of them standing there, not letting go.

Seokmin's heart feels like it'll beat straight out of his chest.

"I'm glad we're finally doing this," Minghao then says with a fond voice. "I feel like... I don't know. When we're kids, it can be hard to imagine that the three of us would all keep being so close, you know? But we are. You two are some of the most important people in my life. I'm always going to be grateful for the two of you."

Mingyu immediately untangles himself from the two of them, Minghao and Seokmin saddling up next to each other instead. Minghao's hand is warm and steady on the lower expanse of Seokmin's back.

"You're being sappy too early," Mingyu complains. "Don't make me regret this so early on."

"Shut up."

"Here. Let's make the food. Maybe then we can wax poetics about each other and our lifelong friendship."

Minghao's hand is warm and steady on the lower expanse of Seokmin's back.

"I want food, too. It's too early for me to get emotional," Seokmin agrees, feeling like if they start this now, it'll be hard for Seokmin to stop at all.

Minghao heaves a loud and heavy sigh.

The evening passes with laughter, a near food fight, and the three of them getting only slightly tipsy.

Finally, after the three of them have filled themselves up as much as they can, they attempt to make a campfire.

"I've done this before," Mingyu says proudly, right before he attempts to light it the first time.

After five unsuccessful attempts, he says, "Maybe... maybe I just imagined it...."

"Here, let me try," Minghao says, getting up and looking up how to start it on his phone. He attempts it. It takes a few tries, but finally, the fire starts.

"That's only because I warmed it up."

Seokmin snickers. "Sure."

"I really do think the two of you formed some sort of pact to bully me as much as possible on this trip."

"You're so dramatic," Minghao laughs. "And we absolutely did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll ignore both of you, just watch me."

"And do what? Stare at the sky in solemn silence?"

Mingyu sniffs. "Maybe."

Seokmin brings his legs up to his chest, sighing quietly as he stares at the fire. He's started thinking about what Minghao said earlier again, memories of the three of them as children interrupting his thoughts.

He remembers meeting Mingyu for the first time. He remembers feeling excited to have a new friend and thinking that Mingyu was cool. He remembers meeting Minghao for the first time, who was already friends with Mingyu, who was mysterious and charming and adorable, who clicked with the two of them easily and never stopped.

He remembers the three of them making the promise to go on a road trip one day, and while this short one-night camping experience wasn't exactly what they had planned, it was the best they could do right now. Not that it mattered. Seokmin feels happy. He is happy.

He hopes that Minghao and Mingyu are happy, too.

"Are you happy right now?" he lets himself ask when Mingyu sits beside him, Minghao across from them.

Mingyu looks at him and hums. "Not if you're going to bully me."

"You like it when we do," Minghao quips.

"Ignoring what Minghao just said, yes. I'm happy. Really happy, honestly. I love being with you two. I always will."

Seokmin grins, his eyes scrunching tightly together. "I'm happy, too. I'm happy with you. Both of you."

Seokmin nods and beside him, Mingyu chuckles softly. "So, we're doing the sappy shit now, huh? I feel like it's still too early."

"Well, _I've_ had a couple of drinks," Seokmin sighs, pouting slightly. "And I say it's time now."

"Can we at least make s'mores?" Minghao asks. "I've been waiting all day for them."

Mingyu nods, standing up as he attempts to grab the marshmallows, but Minghao beats him to it. Seokmin watches them both, happy and tipsy, and when Minghao says something under his breath that makes Mingyu let go with a dramatic gasp, Seokmin is transported back to when they were seven years old and fighting over cookies.

He remembers feeling fond back then.

Now, he just feels completely enamored.

Seokmin blinks. God, has it been that long?

Has Seokmin loved them that long?

As Minghao skewers the marshmallows, Seokmin sits there and wonders what he should do. He wonders why he feels like he should say anything at all. He wonders what's pulling him, what's whispering gently in his ear that now is the time he should say something, now is the time that Seokmin should let them know how deeply they both exist in his heart.

Now is the time to be brave.

Seokmin doesn't say anything at all, for a very long time.

"Seokmin?" comes Mingyu's voice. He sounds like he's being careful. "Is everything okay? You got a bit lost in your thoughts there."

Seokmin nods. "Yeah, I'm good. I was remembering the two of you arguing over cookies when we were all young." He clicks his tongue. "Still children, I see...."

"Is that really all you were thinking about?" Mingyu asks though, always surprisingly astute. Seokmin flushes slightly. Mingyu is so close. So close.

"No," Seokmin hears himself say. "No, it wasn't all." He presses his hands together. "I think I have something to say."

"What is it?" asks Minghao.

Seokmin shakes his head. "I don't know how to say it. I'm... I don't know. If I said it, it would change things."

"Is it about us?" adds Mingyu.

Seokmin swallows. "Yeah."

Minghao nods. "Then, I have something to say, too. I've been wanting to say it for a long time. For years. I don't want you to be alone in saying your thing after all." Minghao is always so cute when he's tipsy.

Seokmin's chest feels tight and maybe, maybe now _is_ the time to speak. Maybe, now is the time to let them know, but Mingyu has gone quiet beside him and that scares him more than he'd like to admit.

"Do you have anything to say?" Seokmin asks Mingyu. Mingyu looks at him and doesn't look away. _He has such beautiful eyes_ , Seokmin thinks. _Mingyu is so handsome_.

"I don't know," Mingyu finally responds. "I'm not sure. Maybe. But I wasn't expecting to say anything about it today."

"You don't have," says Seokmin. "If you don't want to."

"But I think I do want to. Especially if _you_ two are spilling secrets. I want to say mine, too. I'm just not sure if it's even a secret at this point."

"It's not like it's some big _secret_. I honestly just fully realized," Seokmin replies with a fond smile. He smiles wider. "Well, that's a lie. I've known for a long time. I realized I should tell you, though." He really loves—

"Realized?" asks Minghao. "You mean...?"

Seokmin blushes. Minghao is already blushing. Mingyu hasn't caught on.

"What do _you_ think I mean?" Seokmin asks, avoiding the implication of Minghao's question.

Minghao doesn't reply. Mingyu lets out an awkward laugh.

"I feel like I'm missing something."

Seokmin looks at Mingyu. He reaches and grabs his hand, squeezing gently. Mingyu squeezes back.

"I'm afraid to say it," Seokmin says again. "I don't want things to change, not if it means for the worse. I want things to change for the better, but even then, I'm still scared. I'm scared about what it means. I don't want everything to change."

"What if the change brings along something amazing? You'll never know if you don't do anything or say anything. What if how we react is not what you expect?" Minghao asks. He almost sounds like he's reassuring himself.

Next to him, Mingyu shifts, his feet digging into the ground as he raises his hand.

"Can I speak?"

Minghao giggles. _God, they're both so_ cute _._ "Yes."

Nodding, Mingyu clears his throat. He's looking at Seokmin now, his eyes on Seokmin's throat. "You know… we've been planning this trip for years now. I remember when we first brought it up. I was so excited. All I wanted in the world back then was to hang out with my two best friends."

Seokmin holds back a wince. _Best friends_.

"I know this isn't exactly what we originally planned when we were thinking "road trip" and I know camping in the woods is probably the scariest place to ever say this but hanging out with you two is still all I want. Forever."

It's how he says it that makes Seokmin blink. The gentle way his tone caressed his last few words. It's how he looks when he says it that makes Seokmin realize. The scared but determined expression on his face. It's how he lets go of Seokmin's hand after he says it that makes Seokmin reach out again.

"Oh shit," Seokmin hears himself say. "Oh. Wait."

"Shit," Mingyu repeats. 

Minghao is standing up to walk over to them immediately, dragging his chair to place it on the other side of Mingyu's.

"You meant that in a gay way, right?" asks Minghao. "You said it in a gay way but I just want to make sure."

"Yes, I meant it in a gay way."

Seokmin snickers. "I mean... he says everything in a gay way. Because he's gay."

"Here I am, trying to bare my _soul_ to you and this is what I get in return."

When Seokmin woke up this morning and the world was painted in blues and oranges and pinks, Seokmin didn't know this is how the day would end. Seokmin didn't know that, somehow, more than one of his dreams would come true.

"I love you," he says, grinning immediately after. He said it _first_. "I love both of you so much. I want to spend forever with the two of you, too."

Minghao reaches out and takes Seokmin's hand over Mingyu's lap. 

_Oh_ , Seokmin thinks with wonder. _There are tears in Minghao's eyes_.

"I didn't think this could happen," Minghao says. "Guess I'm too jaded."

At that, Mingyu positively _laughs_.

 _This is a wonderful moment_ , Seokmin thinks again. _This is a wonderful moment for all three of us_.

"I love you both a lot," Mingyu says. "In case that wasn't clear. So fucking much. Would fight God just to keep you two safe."

"You would lose," Minghao says. "But I'd be there, too. So maybe we would win."

"Can I sing super loudly? No god would be able to handle that."

"Seokmin, we're trying to save _you_."

"You said _both_ of us."

Minghao is still holding his hand on Mingyu's lap. Seokmin sighs.

Mingyu hums. He places his hand on top of theirs. Seokmin holds back another sigh.

"Does this mean we can finally cuddle and not have to pretend like it didn't happen in the morning?" asks Mingyu.

Seokmin gives an eager nod. "Oh, _hell_ yeah."

"I hated when we did that. I have never been so frustrated in my life."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that. We're going to cuddle so much tonight. Just you wait."

Minghao rolls his eyes. "You say that like you aren't the little spoon. Seok and I will cuddle _you_."

"Can't wait."

A pause.

"This is nice and all but can we please finally eat some s'mores?" Seokmin asks. "We have talked about lots of feelings and it's making me hungry."

The s'mores are the best s'mores Seokmin has ever had.

He may be just a bit biased, though.

They've been planning this trip for years now.

When they were children giggling in Mingyu's room, when they were teenagers stressed over their homework, when they were young adults and Mingyu had just gotten his driver's license and was absolutely determined to be the one to drive them around.

Now, not only are they all adults, but they're also adults who are finally able to simultaneously take time off to go on this "trip" at all.

Seokmin starts his day with blues and oranges and pinks, the sunlight streaming in through their tent and forcing him to wake as the day does. He sighs, lying in bed for a long while, contemplating whether or not he should get out of bed or stay as to not disturb his two newly declared boyfriends (they whispered it into each other's mouths the night prior). 

"Seok? Are you awake?" comes Minghao's groggy voice as he flings his arm over Seokmin's waist and pulls him closer. Minghao presses his face against Seokmin's shoulder. On Seokmin's other side, lays Mingyu, who sleeps soundly and beautifully.

Seokmin starts his day with a beating heart.

Finally, after years of planning this trip, the three of them are here.

And they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAAAAA i hope you enjoyed this! i really love 97 line and i really loved writing this soft, soft fic <3 i'd love to know your thoughts if you're willing to share!!! 
> 
> hmu on twt if you want [@polyjoon](https://twitter.com/polyjoon)
> 
> much love,  
> dianna xxxx
> 
> *originally posted March 25th, 2020


End file.
